Currently, sending or receiving Email, browsing web sites, performing financial transactions in connection with shopping over a network, and using VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) to communicate with other people by using either the Internet and World Wide Web (www), a fixed-line telephone via a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network), or a cellular phone via GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), TDMA (Time Division Multiple Access), CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access), or PDC (Personal Digital Cellular) systems, has become a popular phenomena in everyday living and work. However, due to daily increases in website visitors and mass circulation of Email, as well as the increasing popularity of Internet-phone usage, cybercrimes such as disabling an Email box with spam, destruction of web sites and telephone/network financial fraud by hackers, have become rampant. In order to curb such cybercrimes, various coping systems and methods have been proposed including those disclosed in Taiwan invention patent nos. I295136, I221380 (namely to the U.S. Pat. No. 7,447,772), I307235 (namely to the US Patent Application Publication Pub. No. US2007/0162742), granted publication no. 494334, laid-open publication no. 200536338 (Publication Date: Nov. 1, 2005), laid-open publication no. 200814703 (Publication Date: Mar. 16, 2006) and so on. While the technology applied by all of the foregoing inventions differs, all of the different preclusive measures corresponding to each variant invention ultimately all share common coping means involving identity authentication and verification to prevent illicit access by cybercriminals to network activities performed by authorized network users.
However, the effect achieved by all of foregoing inventions is only to passively prevent certain specific websites or certain specific financial transactions on the network from being trespassed by cybercrime criminals, with no way to actively detect the identity sources of the cybercrimes and further provide useful cybercrime information to public security organizations so that they can catch or arrest the cybercriminals to be dealt with according to law. As long as the cybercriminals remain at large, cybercrimes will continue to happen and the struggle against them will be endless. There is therefor an urgent need not only to prevent but also to clear up trespasses by cybercriminals and thereby build up a desirable usage environment that provides greater safety so that all the network users can enjoy all network services free from fear and worry.
The present invention addresses this problem by modifying and extending an earlier concept of the inventor of the present invention, which was set forth in Taiwan invention patent application no. 93112373, entitled “method of searching a specific computer IP address using telephone number codes and an identification code” which was filed on Apr. 30, 2004 and was granted and issued as invention patent certificate number of I262407 after having been published. The basic concept of the invention was to employ a specific “telephone number code and identification code” mode, which is combined with a proprietary “telephone number code” of a natural person or legal entity such as a corporation, and a selected “identification code” to serve as a searching means, and in which the proprietary “telephone number code” is unique yet easily memorized and convenient to use, while the “identification code” adds a secretive and mnemonic feature. The “telephone number code” has the valuable attribute that it is acquired and issued by a nationally accredited and licensed telecommunications institution upon application and payment instead of being unconditionally issued in a random manner and free of charge. The “telephone number code” further has the attributes that it is made of a few numerical characters appended to a “country code” and “area code”, so that it is easily memorized, and is easily keyed in conventional keypads of a computer, telephone or cellular phone. On the other hand, the “identification code” has the attribute that it is arbitrarily and mnemonically selected by the owner of the proprietary “telephone number code” at his own discretion in a secretive manner. With such attributes, the “telephone number code and identification code” can easily be used to enable search by an authorized user for a certain domain name, Email IP (Internet Protocol) address, or computer IP address of VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) while preventing anyone who has not been informed of the “identification code” from access even with knowledge of the “telephone number code.”. The inventor established a “www.2uDG.com” web site in accordance with the method and concept of the above-described invention patent (Patent No. I262407) for testing a practical application after he applied the invention patent. So far, the “www.2uDG.com” web site has been running very well with satisfactory results to meet expected efficiency. Accordingly, the inventor has established viability of the concept of “telephone number code and identification code” and has undertaken further research and development to discover further functions and applications, resulting in the “cybercrime detecting and preventing method and system established by telephone number code, authorization code and source identification code” of the present invention.